Me and my FanFiction Manifestations
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: what if my fanfic characters had a life of their own? what if they could manifest themselves before me at will? what if I was the only one that could see or hear them? this is my story
**Me and my FanFiction Manifestations**

 **Chapter 1: It Begins…**

I just finished taking my shower, watched a bit of Netflix, then got into bed. As soon as I got into bed, I bonked my head on the nightstand. At first I felt a little funny, but then I shrugged it off and went to sleep. Little did I know, the computer in the loft started making some really, really, REALLY weird noises. I just shrugged it off until I heard some whispering. The really strange thing was, they sounded awfully familiar…

"ooh! He's got all the Garfield and Pearls before Swine books" the first voice said excitedly

"Kara, shhh! He's asleep, you're gonna wake him up" the second voice hissed

"Oh baloney. Hey, uh, mister? Can you wake up please?" the first voice asked, shaking my shoulder

"Mm…what in the…" I say before I make a gasp and fall out of bed. There, right in front of me were Supergirl and Alex Danvers, my two favourite muses for my stories. How was this possible? They're characters from my stories. They just CANT be real, unless… oh no! My head injury, the noises… it made my fanfiction characters cross over… to THE OTHER SIDE. OUR WORLD

"What are you doing here? Whaddya want?" I ask nervously

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. I'm Alex, and who's sleeping in your bed, that's my little sis Kara" Alex said warmly

"Oh no, no, no, no I'm not letting some… some character sleep in my room" I growl, before I pass through her and fall on the bed

"Oh… um we probably should've told you this earlier but… we're manifestations from your mind. We can be seen or heard by only you. We can never be erased or fade from existence, we can pass through walls, doors, you name it; oh and we tend to appear in the most random times" Alex said

"So… you're ghosts?" I ask, a bit weirded out

"Yeah. You can say that" Kara said, showing me a really childish smile

"I must be dreaming. This is a dream, IT HAS TO BE" I say to myself, before I gasp in pain as Alex gently pinches me

"Nope, this ain't a dream, kiddo" Alex says as I let her words slowly sink into realization

"So… are you here to haunt me or…or possess me?" I ask

"nah. We're here to hang out with you. Do whatever you want. Eat, sleep, chat, be lazy… you name it" Kara said, sitting down in my chair

"Oh my god…" I say in awe, before the noises started again

"Oh goodie, more of them" Kara cheers, clapping with delight

"MORE?" I gasp, as Maya literally WALKS through my door and into the room

"Wow, this place really is roomy. A bit small, but…it'll do nonetheless" Maya comments before seeing me

"uh… uh…" I stammer nervously, sweat beads dripping off my head

"Apparently his name is Bram something" Kara said

"Stoker" I spit out, regaining my use of the English language

"Huh?" Maya asks

"Stoker. My username is based off the author of Dracula" I say, feeling calm as I get back into bed, Alex lightly tucking me in and fluffing my pillows

"Wow, thanks" I say, feeling relaxed

"no problem, boss" Alex answers, when it hits me

"did… did you just call me boss?" I ask

"Yeah. You created us in your own image" Kara said, a smile forming on my face

"So… we can do whatever the hell we want, right?" I say, realizing that this may not be so bad after all

"Oh by the way; after your bump wears off, you'll still be able to see us" Maya reminds me

"oh my god… this… this is amazing. My fanfic characters…here…in my house…with me. I…at first I always felt alone when the house is empty and it's just me…" I start

"aww…" everyone awes sadly

"But… now…I have you guys. And… it makes me happy. Kara, Alex, why should I even watch your show or see your fanfiction archive when I have you guys right in front of me?" I start

"Yeah! Now you're talking our language" Kara said confidently, I let a yawn escape my lips

"ok, let's get some shut eye. We'll start work tomorrow" I yawn, getting back into bed

"uh… where are you guys gonna sleep?" I ask, as to my surprise, they manifest their own beds

"I…I guessed I walked right into that one, huh?" I chuckle, feeling good about this

"Night boss, see you in the morning" Kara says, blowing me a kiss as she drifts off to sleep as I nod off as well

The next morning…

I get up, have my breakfast, take my pills, get dressed and start working in the computer and just as soon as my parents and my sister left, they just appeared out of nowhere

"Hiya Bram" Kara says playfully, I gasp

"Geez, you startled me" I say, catching my breath

"Hehehe sorry. We ARE ghosts after all" Kara giggles, ruffling my hair

"Gosh, your room is so nice. I slept like a baby last night" Alex says, yawning as she walks through my wall

"Mm-mmm! You got some really good food" Maya says, chewing some waffles as she floats through the staircase

"Um… can I touch you?" I ask, nervous

"Sure, give it a try" Kara says happily as I let my hand touch her hand and… I feel it

"Wow. This… this is unbelievable" I gasp in awe

"Hey, no matter what, if you don't like my show or you do, me and Alex… we're always here for you. You're… you're a part of us. You're like a brother we always wanted" Kara said, giving me a hug as I smile and hug back

"So… you guys came from there?" I ask, pointing to the computer screen

"mm-hmm" Kara answers

"That… that's just like that movie TRON" I gasp in excitement

"What's that?" Kara asks, rubbing her hair in curiosity

"Well… another thing about me is that I am…" I start before Alex cuts me off

"you're a mega movie buff and you have the Top 100 quotes on your bedroom wall, plus you have an autograph from Tim Burton himself" Alex says

"You have an autograph from Tim Burton? AWESOME" Kara cheers loudly

"So… this is my basement. I like to call it my Man-Cave" I say in pride, as I show my spirits my basement

"Wow… it is just beautiful! And, is that a PS3? Dude, you have the coolest life ever" Kara says proudly

"Yeah… I'm one special guy, that's for sure" I say, chuckling to myself as I switch on the TV and click on YouTube

"Volcano? What kinda movie is that?" Kara asks

"Oh, just about the dumbest, most pathetically designed movie ever made. You see ladies, 1997 was a year of many flops and only two good hits. Those two good hits in particular? A movie with the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan; oh and some movie about a sinking ship called Titanic" I explain

"Cool!" Kara says in astonishment

"Awww what a cute kitty" Kara coos, petting my pet cat Ollie

"Yeah, that's Ollie. He's my pet cat" I say as Ollie purrs loudly while Kara rubs his belly

"He's so soft and furry…and his purring is so cute" Kara sighs, listening to his purring

"mm-hmm" I say in agreement, as Kara yawns and starts to snore

"Awww…she's so adorable when she's sleeping" Jean coos as Alex rubs Kara's back


End file.
